Ayah, Mengapa Aku Begini?
by prof. creau
Summary: Sesungguhnya James hanya menyayangi adik slytherinnya melebihi batas normal. Apa salahnya sih keluar dari jalur? Edisi Pottercest slash! James x Albus! Warning: SLASH, OOC, DLDR!
1. Ayah, Mengapa Kita Beda Asrama?

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

 **.**

 **.**

prof. creau

 _presents_

Pottercest drabble with love

.

.

 **Ayah, Mengapa Aku Begini?**

 **#1 Ayah, Kenapa Kita Beda Asrama?**

Di tahun pertama Albus memasuki Hogwarts, James mencibirnya. Raut wajahnya kesal dan bibirnya manyun-manyun. Ah, dia bukannya tidak suka ketika adik lelakinya mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah sihir ternama itu. Hanya saja… hanya saja—

"Hebat! Potter pertama yang masuk slytherin!"

"Ahh~ sepertinya dia bukan Potter sejati, kalian tahu sendiri kan turun-temurun keluarga Potter itu di asrama mana." Ini pertanyaan retoris. Tidak perlu dijawab. Semua warga sihir tahu kalau asrama gryffindor itu bagai rumah kedua untuk keluarga Potter.

"Tapi aku merasa anak itu memang cocok di slytherin." Opini ini berdasarkan _feeling_ yang dilontarkan oleh salah satu siswi dari asrama slytherin. _Feeling_ seorang cewek itu tidak pernah salah karena pada dasarnya cewek selalu benar.

"Gak apa-apa Potter masuk slytherin. Seneng banget, sumpah. Lihat wajah manisnya itu. Pipinya tembeb, matanya bulat, bibirnya manis—yah, walaupun belum pernah ngerasain. _Astagfirullah_ , jadi pengen dimakan."

Semua warga slytherin memandang cewek itu, yang sedang duduk sambil memotong ayam. Padahal dia sudah terbilang hampir beranjak dewasa namun, opininya kadang buat orang jadi merasa horor. "…' _Astagfirullah_!' harusnya Potter yang ngomong kayak gitu kalau ketemu pedofilia kayak kamu!"

Albus Severus Potter berjalan menuju meja asrama slytherin, tidak menyadari James yang kesal memandangnya seraya mencabik-cabik ayam panggang tak bersalah dengan sendok dan garpunya. Baru saja topi seleksi mengumumkan bahwa adiknya itu masuk asrama slytherin. James benci itu.

Harusnya Albus satu asrama dengannya.

Harusnya ia jadi bisa sering menjahilinya karena satu asrama.

Harusnya setelah makan malam ini selesai, mereka bisa tidur bersama. Albus kan penakut dan mudah ditakuti. Tinggal James takut-takuti dan Albus akan minta tidur bareng.

Kemudian, setelah satu kasur dengannya, James akan semakin menakutinya dan Albus akan memeluknya dengan erat. 'James, tidak ada monster-monster aneh di menara Gryffindor, kan? Kamu hanya membual, kan? Pokoknya besok aku tidur sama James lagi!' adik manisnya pasti akan berkata seperti itu. ' _Uh, adik menggemaskan'_ batinnya.

Ah… pikiran seperti ini… sebenarnya James yang pantas masuk slytherin ketimbang Albus.

"Oi, James! Lap liurmu! Menjijikan! Apa yang kau bayangkan? Acchan 'AKB99'?" Fred Weasley memandang sang _partner-in-crime_ dengan penuh curiga dan jijik di saat bersamaan.

 _Oh, Ayah,_ _kenapa Al harus beda asrama denganku?_

 **End.**

…itu kayaknya salah judul ya? Harusnya 'Penulis, Kenapa Kau Buat Aku Begini?' *pasang muka yaoming* maafkan aku, James. Aku cuma cewek biasa yang menginginkan adanya pair ini. Btw, ini ff pertama saya di fandom ini. Salam kenal, gaes! :*


	2. Ayah, Aku Butuh Saranmu!

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

 **.**

 **.**

prof. creau

 _presents_

Pottercest drabble with love

.

.

 **Ayah, Mengapa Aku Begini?**

 **#2 Ayah, Aku Butuh Saranmu!**

 _Dear_ Ayah di tempat,

Ayah, kau pasti sangat bangga karena aku dapat _outstanding_ di pelajaran pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. Aku ingin jadi auror sepertimu makanya aku sangat giat belajar dalam pelajaran ini. Nilai untuk mata pelajaran lain juga bagus-bagus kok, Yah. Di tahun kelima ini aku harap aku bisa meningkatkan nilai-nilaiku yang lain—ramuan juga termasuk. Astaga, nilai ramuanku buruk, tapi Ayah tidak akan menyalahkanku, kan? Biar bagaimana pun aku begini karena Ayah. Ini salah Ayah yang tidak menyukai pelajaran ini. Coba dulu ayah menyukai pelajaran ramuan dan giat belajar, hal ini mungkin akan diturunkan untukku juga, selain rambut hitam acak-acakan menyebalkan ini.

Ya… _well_ … tapi kau tetap seorang ayah terbaik yang aku punya.

Apa Ayah tahu kado yang cocok untuk orang yang spesial? Aku ingin beri dia hadiah tak terlupakan. _Candle light diner_ gimana, Yah? Atau mawar merah muda? Atau kalung gembok-kunci? Ayah tahu kan, sepasang kalung yang liontinnya itu kunci dan kalung satunya lagi berliontin gembok? Atau Ayah punya saran lain?

Aku bingung, Yah.

Tolong bantu aku. Jangan segan-segan beri aku saran karena aku sangat membutuhkannya.

 _Sincerely_ ,

James di kamar asrama

.

Harry membaca surat yang ditujukan kepadanya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Anak lelaki tertuanya sudah besar. Sudah mengerti suka-sukaan a la cinta monyet. Dengar-dengar sih, anaknya yang satu ini memiliki banyak penggemar gadis. Ah, jadi ingat masa muda, saat banyak gadis yang mengidolakannya dan mengharapkannya menjadi kekasih. Cara Romilda Vane yang paling ekstrim, Harry hanya berharap kalau anaknya tidak memiliki penggemar seperti Vane.

Baru pertama kali ini James sampai mengirim surat kepadanya hanya untuk menanyakan hadiah apa yang cocok untuk sang 'orang spesial'. Suratnya juga dibuat seolah ia telah menjadi anak yang baik sepanjang semester ini. Pastilah 'orang spesial' yang dimaksud James ini cinta matinya. Ah, anak jaman sekarang memang berlebihan.

Harry mengambil perkamen dan menulis surat balasan untuk James.

.

.

"Ehm,"

Albus yang tengah menulis esai 'Aplikasi-aplikasi dari Smartphone' untuk tugas telaah muggle, menghentikan tangannya dari kegiatan. Ah, ia sangat tahu siapa yang sedang berdehem itu. Mata kirinya berkedut. Tak bisa kah ia mendapatkan kebebasan dari kakak pembuat onarnya ini? Apa yang akan dia lakukan lagi?

Albus memutuskan untuk kembali menulis dan mengabaikan dunia.

"Eheeeeemmm,"

' _Misstagram adalah aplikasi untuk mengunggah foto-foto…'_

"Eheeemmm, uhuk— _ohok_."

James keselek ludah sendiri. Nyonya penjaga perpustakaan—Synate Pince—menatap James sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Baik James, kamu punya sepuluh detik untuk mengatakan sesuatu."

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu karena mengalahkan ravenclaw, _seeker_ slytherin memang hebat!" kata James seraya mengedipkan mata kanannya. Ia memberi Albus sebuah amplop tipis dan pergi.

Albus buka amplop itu hati-hati dan tongkatnya sudah digenggam dengan siaga. Jebakan apalagi yang menunggunya?

Ia mempersiapkan hatinya… takut yang keluar adalah laba-laba kertas, seperti tahun lalu. James terkadang memang seorang yang sialan.

Albus mengambil isi amplop itu kemudian, badannya yang semula duduk anteng di kursi jadi terjungkang ke belakang karena kaget, membuat bunyi debum keras. Synate Pince menatap waswas. Seandainya di fanfiksi ini ia bertingkah sangat OOC, ia akan keceplosan berkata, 'Anying!' ketika melihat isi amplop itu. Akan tetapi, penulisnya tak rela hati membuat Al yang manis bertingkah keluar dari jalur norma.

Isinya bukan laba-laba kertas kok, bukan basilisk kertas juga.

Lebih menyeramkan dari kedua makhluk itu.

"Al, kau baik-baik saja? Mau kembali ke asrama? Dan kenapa kau punya foto kakakmu yang berkedip menjijikan itu?" Scorpius Malfoy mulai khawatir dan memandang jijik terhadap foto yang tergeletak di atas esai sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak baik, Scorp. Aku ingin muntah."

"Apa kau hamil, Potter?"

"Tidak, Cha. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!"

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke Hospital Wing. Bertahanlah! Bayimu pasti baik-baik saja!"

"Cha Haneul!"

 **End.**

 _I'm not sorry, Al._


	3. Ayah, Aku Itu Single Bukan Jombs!

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

 **.**

 **.**

prof. creau

 _presents_

Pottercest drabble with love

.

.

 **Ayah, Mengapa Aku Begini?**

 **#3 Ayah, Fred, Teman-teman, Aku Itu Single, Bukan Jombs!**

James sisir rambut di depan cermin. Andai kata cermin bisa berbicara maka ia akan mengatakan bahwa hal itu sangat percuma, wahai anak dari anak yang bertahan hidup. James oleskan minyak rambut itu, sisir lagi, ulangi lagi. Begitu terus sampai rambutnya terlihat _acceptable_ untuk kencannya kali ini—yah, bukan kencan juga sih sebenarnya, setidaknya Albus tidak beranggapan demikian.

Hari ini James resmi diterima oleh Albus—untuk jalan bareng.

Ada film horror yang sangat ingin James tonton. Ia tidak mau nonton sendiri, nanti dihina ' _Jombs_ ' oleh Fred begitu katanya kepada Albus. Iya, benar, remaja lelaki berumur enam belas tahun itu masih _single_ —James menolak memakai kata jomblo. Jomblo itu sama hinanya dengan _mudblood_.

Aneh, ya?

Padahal James tampan, hartanya bergelimpangan, tubuhnya atletis, bintangnya quidditch dengan sebutan 'Sang Singa' dan tentu saja ia sangat pintar apalagi dalam pelajaran pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam, tapi kenapa ia masih jom— _single_?

"James, kau sudah siap? Astaga aku bersumpah melihatmu di depan cermin dua jam yang lalu dan kau masih belum selesai juga?!"

"Sebentar, Al. Aku masih merapikan rambutku."

"RAMBUTMU TAK AKAN PERNAH RAPI DAN KAU TAHU ITU!"

James mengutuk gen sang ayah yang menyulitkan hidupnya. Akhirnya James menyerah dengan rambutnya dan pergi ke bioskop bersama Albus. Setiap mereka melangkah kemana pun, banyak mata memandang mereka. Banyak gadis terpesona dengan wajah memerah, berfantasi bahwa kedua remaja itu adalah kekasih mereka. Akan tetapi, fantasi gadis-gadis itu keburu hancur karena sikap James.

Tangan James melingkar di pinggang Albus. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Albus dengan lembut karena pada dasarnya Albus lebih pendek dari James. "Aku beli tiketnya, kamu tunggu sini aja ya, sayang." Kemudian James langsung pergi ke loket dan memesan untuk dua tiket… meninggalkan Albus yang merinding.

"Ya ampun, kirain mereka sodaraan, ternyata pacaran!"

"Kirain sodaraan juga, wajahnya mirip sih."

"Orang bilang kalau wajah kita mirip dengan pasangan kita itu berarti jodoh!"

"Bener ya emang kalau jodoh itu gak kemana~"

James yang telah kembali usai membeli tiket, memeluk pinggang Albus lagi. "Ayo, Al, kita di teater tiga." Albus tepis tangan James. Ia kesal, ia horor, belum nonton film horor aja sudah merasa horor…

"Hentikan, James. Apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan?!"

"…kan aku sudah bilang, gak mau dihina 'Jombs' oleh Fred, Al."

"Jadi kau mengajakku nonton untuk berperan sebagai 'kekasih'mu biar tidak dihina Fred? Jenggot Merlin! Fred bahkan tidak ada di sini! Walaupun ia ada di sini dan melihat kita, ia akan tetap mengataimu 'Jombs', James!"

"…oooke, dan kenapa ia tetap mengataiku walaupun aku jalan denganmu?"

"Kenapa? Karena aku ini adikmu, oooke? Kalau aku kekasihmu baru kau tidak akan dihina seperti itu lagi."

"Kalau begitu statusmu adalah kekasihku setiap kali kita pergi! Kau jenius, Al! ayo, nonton! Aku sudah tidak sabar!"

Albus cuma bisa _facepalm_ saat kakaknya tidak menangkap apa yang ia ucapkan. James gandeng Albus menuju teater. Yang digandeng hanya pasrah dengan tingkah James.

Inilah alasan James masih jo— _single_ sampai sekarang. Matanya hanya tertuju pada Albus. Pikirannya hanya merencanakan untuk menarik Albus ke pelukannya. Bibirnya hanya untuk tersenyum kepada Albus dan—cup! "Kalau kamu takut, bisa peluk aku kok, sayang."—untuk menciumnya.

Albus pukul lengan James. Pipinya memanas akibat ciuman itu. Ah, untung bioskopnya gelap, wajah merah Albus jadi tak terlihat.


	4. Ayah, Al Imut Sekali!

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

 **.**

 **.**

prof. creau

 _presents_

Pottercest drabble with love

.

.

 **Ayah, Mengapa Aku Begini?**

 **#4 Ayah, Al Imut Sekali!**

"Al, coba tebak siapa aku?"

Albus melipat tangannya di depan dada. Urat-urat kesalnya berkedut manja. Rasanya ingin memukul wajah seseorang karena bertingkah kekanakan—uh, kenapa James melakukan hal memalukan di depan khalayak banyak?!

"Aku tahu itu kau, James."

"Bukaaan."

Albus coba bersabar. Ia bertanya siapakah gerangan yang menutup matanya saat ini dan James menjawab, "Aku adalah… orang yang sangat kau sayangi." seraya melepas tangannya.

Siswa-siswi yang menonton adegan romansa bertema persaudaraan itu terkikik geli, mulai hufflepuff hingga slytherin—tunggu! Kenapa asramanya sendiri juga ikutan menertawainya? Dasar penghianat!

Bukan sekali-dua kali mereka melihat kelakuan Potter bersaudara itu. Interaksi mereka begitu unik. James yang notabene seorang pembuat onar, sering menggoda adiknya dimanapun mereka bertemu. Sedangkan Albus… sesungguhnya ia tidak suka menjadi pihak yang terus-menerus digoda seperti ini. Rasanya ingin sekali mendorong James dari sapunya saat pertandingan quidditch slytherin melawan gryffindor minggu depan.

"Hihihi… mereka manis banget, ya!"

"Liat mereka jadi ingat saat aku sebelum ditembak cowokku, suka goda-godain gitu padahal mah suka."

"Badan James tinggi—gagah lagi. Cocok banget sama Al yang pendek manis."

Albus yang mendengar istilah terlarang memandang para gadis dengan berang. Seenaknya saja mereka bilang kalau dia pendek! Dia masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan! Umurnya masih empat belas tahun! Masih bisa tinggi! Albus juga kesal mendengar komentar mereka yang seakan-akan membuat James dan dirinya adalah pasangan teromantis Hogwart. Demi apapun, mereka cuma saudara…

"Al nggak pendek!" James mengungkapkan isi hati Albus. Albus bimbang, antara bersyukur karena James membelanya atau kesal karena James tidak mengelak mengenai hubungan melebihi batas persaudaraannya.

"Eh? Uhm… iya, Al nggak pendek kok. Maafkan aku…"

James berkecak pinggang. "Dia bukan pendek, oke? Dia itu imut! I-M-U-T-!"

Penonton terkikik makin geli. Albus ambil tongkat sihirnya hati-hati.

"REDUCTO!"

Besoknya James menginap di Hospital Wing.

 **End.**


	5. Ayah, Aku Butuh Saranmu! (2)

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

 **.**

 **.**

prof. creau

 _presents_

Pottercest drabble with love

.

.

 **Ayah, Mengapa Aku Begini?**

 **#5 Ayah, Aku Butuh Saranmu! (2)**

Dear Ayah di tempat,

Ayah, kau tahu bahwa minggu depan akan diadakan _Yule Ball_? Dan apa Ayah tahu kalau aku belum punya pasangan dansa?!

Astaga, Ayaaaaah! Demi apapun, aku belum punya seseorang yang ingin aku ajak ke pesta itu! Biarpun aku tampan, baik, gagah, Sang Singa dari Gryffindor (panggilan kekinian yang dibuat teman-temannku karena tak ada yang bisa menaklukanku dalam bermain quidditch), pintar, baik, gagah, tampan—oke, cukup mengenai kehebatanku—aku masih sendirian. Masa aku datang ke sana tanpa gandengan? Truk saja ada gandengannya! (itu kata-kata yang sering kudengar dari temannya Albus, entah namanya siapa).

 _Well_... sebenarnya ada seseorang yang berada di benakku, tapi aku tidak berani mengajaknya, Ayah! Aku harus apa? Kasih fotoku yang berkedip keren lagi? Nanti bosan bagaimana? Atau ganti posenya saja? Ganti outfitnya? Pakai choker gitu ya, Yah? Biar keren dan menggoda?

Jadi, Ayah, apakah yang harus kuperbuat untuk punya keberanian mengajaknya ke pesta itu? Aku dengar dia juga masih belum punya pasangan, kan ini namanya kesempatan! Aku masih punya harapan!

Salam cinta,

James di kamar

.

Belum lama James mengirim surat kepada ayahanda, balasan langsung datang. James baca surat itu dengan seksama, tidak boleh ada kata yang terlewati. Oh, bagian yang amat menarik perhatiannya adalah '...bersikaplah malu-malu, jangan gugup saat mengajaknya. Ketika kau malu-malu akan membuatnya merasa spesial.'

Hah!

James akan bersikap malu-malu!

Tunggu saja kedatangan James!

"Al, mengenai esai ramuanmu..." belum sempat Scorpius Malfoy membahas esai ramuan mereka, James datang tak diundang.

"AL SAYANG!" ia menepuk kedua pundak Albus agak keras. Albus meringis, antara ditepuk terlalu kencang dan panggilan sayang oleh si kakak sialan. James yang sadar akan aksinya, merubah sikapnya seratus delapan puluh derajat. "Uhm, Al... kamu... su—sudah..." ia mainkan jari-jarinya sebari menunduk.

Albus merasa ada yang aneh dengan kakak lelakinya, Scorpius ikutan curiga.

"Apa yang kau mau, James?" Tanya Albus, sebisa mungkin segera mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Setiap anak di lorong memerhatikan dengan seksama.

"Itu..." wajah James menatap lantai batu, pipinya bersemu. "kau sudah... pa-pasangan dans-dansa belum?"

Albus menyipitkan mata. Otaknya memprediksi skenario yang akan dilakukan sang kakak tertua. "Belum."

"KAU MAU PERGI DENGANKU?—" murid-murid menatap adegan membingungkan itu. Tadi James bertingkah malu-malu namun, sekarang tidak tahu malu. Mereka bertanya-tanya dalam pikiran mereka 'Ada apa gerangan? Apa yang ada di pikiran chaser gryffindor itu?'

James yang sadar seharusnya bersikap malu-malu, seperti yang diajarkan oleh ayahanda, segera membalikan keadaan. Matanya berkedip dan mengerling ke kanan-kiri, menjauhi sorot mata Albus yang memandangnya sebal. "Uhm, maksudku, apa kau mau pergi denganku?" senyuman malu-malu ia torehkan. Efeknya kuat sekali, terutama untuk Scorpius yang berada di tempat perkara. Ia beranjak dari sana sebari memegang mulutnya. Samar-samar ia bersuara, "Al, aku ke toilet dulu!"

Cha Haneul yang lewat tidak pada waktu yang tepat malah berseru, "Terima! Terima!" semua murid menyerukan hal yang sama.

Muka Albus merah, ia murka. Kakak sialannya buat malu di khalayak banyak. Detik berikutnya James terpental jauh dari tempatnya yang semula.

Ah... Haneul dapat pasien baru di Hospital Wing.

 **End.**

Takut pada bingung sama alurnya. Ini emang loncat-loncat sih, gak tentu. Jadi, ini di tahun keenamnya James. Lain kali dikasih tau umur dan kelasnya di awal. _Maapkeun_.

James 16 tahun

Albus, Scorpius 15 tahun

Cha 19 tahun


	6. Ayah, CPR Itu Apa?

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

 **.**

 **.**

prof. creau

 _presents_

Pottercest drabble with love

James (17), Albus & Scorpius (16), Cha (20)

.

.

 **Ayah, Mengapa Aku Begini?**

 **#6 Ayah, CPR Itu Apa?**

Cha Haneul, tante-tante pedofilia (begitu panggilannya oleh orang-orang yang mengakui diri mereka sebagai teman) yang kerap kali ditemukan di Hospital Wing karena pada dasarnya ia sedang magang sebagai penyembuh di bawah naungan Madam Prior, sedang mengisi botol-botol ramuan yang kosong.

Hospital Wing sedang kosong melompong, tetapi ia yakin sebentar lagi pasti terisi oleh murid-murid yang sedang bermain quidditch. Slytherin melawan gryffindor, Potter bersaudara pasti datang dengan tangan atau kaki yang patah.

BRAK!

"DARURAT! DARURAT! ALBUS MENELAN SNITCH! TOLOOONG, MADAM PRIOR!"

James datang dengan Albus digendongannya bagai ksatria gagah berani. Murid-murid lain beserta beberapa guru terlihat histeris, apalagi Scorpius. Seorang Malfoy memang harus menyembunyikan ekspresinya, tapi ini berbeda! Albus sahabatnya! Albus bisa saja mati tersedak! Leher Albus bisa saja patah jadi dua! Albus bisa saja gagal jantung! Albus—

"Madam Prior gak ada, adanya aku."

Orang-orang tambah histeris. Scorpius jadi ingin ikutan sekarat dan mati, seperti Albus. Melihat Albus mati tersedak snitch jauh lebih baik daripada melihat Albus mati di tangan tante-tante pedofilia itu.

Akan tetapi, James yang gagah berani berpikir sebaliknya. "TOLONG SELAMATKAN DIA!"

"Baiklah!" Haneul mengecek pernapasan Albus, ia tersedak, sulit bernapas. Snitch itu di dalam kerongkongan Albus saat ini. "Aku akan kasih CPR!"[1] Cewek itu naik dan menduduki perut Albus diantara kedua kakinya dan mulai menekan-nekan dada Albus dengan kedua tangannya. Berkali-kali ia menekan-nekan dada Albus, akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Snitch itu lepas dari tubuh Albus... tetapi Albus malah tidak sadarkan diri.

Napas buatan diberikan cewek itu selangkah lebih cepat. James terpekik.

Adik kesayangannya... dicium tante-tante pedofilia?!

 _ **CURANG!**_

James tahan badan cewek itu supaya berhenti memberi Albus napas buatan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Tatapan James serius. Tangannya memegang tangan penyembuh magang itu, mencoba memberi kepercayaan. "Kalau yang ini biar aku yang menangani!"

" _Wait_! Kamu gak ngerti apa-apa tentang pertolongan pertama! Ini bukan ciuman seperti yang kamu bayangkan!"

"Aku tahu..." senyum pahlawan yang memukau terkembang di bibir James. " _My kiss is beyond your imagination_."

Scorpius _facepalm_ , penyembuh magang itu ingin fangirlingan karena dapat asupan gratis, tapi harus ia tahan. Ini bukan waktunya fangirlingan di saat si 'objek' sedang sekarat. Setidaknya, ketika mereka berdua ciuman, Albus harus sadar, sehingga ia bisa membalas ciuman James dengan lebih mesra— _wait_ , ia harus menghentikan fantasi liarnya akan Potter bersaudara itu.

James memenjara Albus diantara kasur berseprei putih itu dengan dirinya. Ia menutup matanya dan mendekatkan diri seinchi demi inchi. Murid-murid yang hadir dan segelintir guru menatap mereka berdua. Kapan lagi bisa lihat adegan _incest_ dengan mata kepala sendiri?!

.

.

.

 _SLAP_!

" _Don't you dare to do that, James Sirius Potter_!"

Ternyata Albus telah sadar. Siap-siap saja James jadi telur dadar!

Scorpius menghembuskan napas lega. Bibir sahabatnya masih perawan—hei! Yang diberikan tante-tante pedofilia itu bukan ciuman! Itu hanya bagian dari... apa tadi namanya? CP _something_?

Belum puas menampar James, Albus mengeluarkan tongkatnya, siap lempar mantra kapan saja.

"Well, James... pintu Hospital Wing akan selalu terbuka untukmu..."

 **End.**

[1] orang kesedak gak dikasih CPR sebenernya mah... yah, ini hanya tuntutan peran dan penulisnya minim pengetahuan. Maapkeun. Kalau gak salah, perutnya emang harus diteken-teken gitu, gatau bahasa medisnya apaan. Ya tapi gatau juga deh, kan saya sotoy wkwk


	7. Ayah, Selamat Tahun Baru!

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

 **.**

 **.**

prof. creau

 _presents_

Pottercest drabble with love

James (18), Albus & Scorpius (17), Lily (15), Cha (21)

.

.

 **Ayah, Mengapa Aku Begini?**

 **#8 Ayah, Selamat Tahun Baru!**

Harry Potter, seorang duda keren beranak tiga, yang memiliki banyak penggemar mulai dari gadis belia hingga nenek-nenek renta, tengah menyiapkan makan malam. Semenjak kematian Ginny lima belas tahun yang lalu, ia harus bisa membiasakan diri menjaga dua anak lelakinya dan bayi kecilnya—Lily yang saat itu bahkan belum bisa membuka mata.

Saat itu benar-benar masanya yang sulit. Ia bahkan tidak tahu cara mengganti popok bayi dan menyusui— _wait_... oh, lupakan.

"Jadi, Al, siapa saja teman-temanmu yang akan datang?"

Albus yang sedang membaca buku ramuan tingkat akhir, mengernyitkan dahi, mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang membalas surat undangannya. "Tidak ada."

Sekarang Harry yang mengernyitkan dahi. Albus memang anak yang agak antisosial. Hanya segelintir teman yang dimiliki remaja manis itu. Ia sangat berbeda dengan Lily, apalagi James yang mudah bergaul. "Bagaimana dengan Scorpius? Nott? Prescot?—kalau tidak salah, kau menyebutnya dalam suratmu."

Albus menghela napas. Ditutupnya buku tebal ramuan tingkat akhir itu. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya, membuat Lily yang tertidur di pahanya bergerak dengan tangan yang masih memegang sweater Albus. Ah, Lily itu memang kadang mengigau. "Scorpius sudah pasti datang, Ayah. Yang lainnya sudah punya jadwal liburan sendiri."

"Bagaimana dengan pacar? Kau sudah punya pacar, Al? Kau bisa undang—"

"TIDAK, AYAH! AL MASIH _SINGLE_! DAN SELAMANYA AKAN BEGITU!"

Harry terkekeh melihat tingkah _overprotective_ James terhadap Albus. "Bagaimana kalau ada gadis yang mulai mendekati Al, hm?"

"DIA HARUS MELANGKAHI MAYATKU, YAH! WALAUPUN AKU TIDAK BERADA DI HOGWARTS, AKU AKAN TAHU SIAPA SAJA YANG MENDEKATI AL!" teriakan James begitu menggebu-gebu, membuat Harry tergelak dalam tawa. Lily yang tadi mengigau kini membuka matanya yang merah. Ia masih mengantuk. Kakak tertuanya itu seenaknya saja mengganggu tidur cantiknya.

Surai merah Lily dielus oleh Al. Sama-samar Lily mendengar, 'Sssh, tidur lagi, Lils. James emang begitu.'

Albus mendengus. "Kau tahu, James... aku mulai berpikir sebenarnya kau hanya membual."

"Oh, aku tidak membual, Al. Aku tahu siapa saja cewek sialan yang berani dekat-dekat denganmu. Ada si Doeny cerewet, Robinsart belagu, si ketua murid cewek gak tahu diri..."

Albus melebarkan matanya. "Bagaimana kau—"

" _I have my ways_."

"Ayah, lakukan sesuatu pada James! Aku tidak akan memiliki pacar!"

Perapian berkobar hijau. Scorpius Malfoy muncul bersama ayahnya.

" _Good evening, Mr. Potter_. Hai, _gaes_ , lama gak jumpa." Di belakang ayah-anak Malfoy itu ada seorang tante-tan—wanita yang juga hadir. Seingat Albus, ia tidak mengundang tante-tante pedofilia itu! Oh sungguh, orang itu adalah orang yang ingin Albus jauhi—yah, sebenarnya semua orang juga menjauhinya.

"Tunggu!" Albus berseru. "Bagaimana dengan dia?" Albus menunjuk Cha Haneul, sementara yang ditunjuk hanya menatap bingung. "Kau tidak marah aku dekat-dekat dengannya?"

" _Seriously_ , Al? Aku—ah, tidak, bukan hanya aku, semua orang tahu dia suka anak-anak. Dia gak ada rasa sama kamu, Al. Dia lebih memilih anak kelas satu. Untuk apa aku khawatir?"

"Jadi... apa dia masih _single_?" Harry menyahut dari dapur seraya berkedip.

"Ayah, jangan!" James dan Albus jadi histeris. Mereka tidak mau punya mama seperti itu. " _Uncle Harry,_ _ **NO**_!" bahkan Scorpius juga tidak setuju.

"Potter... kau menggoda seorang gadis belia? _How disgusting_..." Malfoy senior menatap sang pahlawan dunia sihir dengan jijik. Seharusnya ia menolak ajakan anaknya untuk ikut datang.

"Ya lagian, kamu aku goda juga gak mau sih."

 _Wink_

Kalau boleh, Draco Malfoy ingin kejang-kejang saat ini juga. Godaan seorang Harry Potter membuat malam tahun barunya jadi buruk.

 **End.**

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang telah membaca, fave dll! I love you, gaes~

chanhyun067: dan albusnya imut 3

grobeyeux: sudah lanjut ya~

Driedleaves: ya... james di bayangan saya begitu sih wkwk

Akashi Yukina: tapi masih manisan saya kan? :3

Etsukoyukiai: masih kok haha emang updatenya yang lama sowwy :3 IYA KAAAN SI AL IMUT KAAN?

ABC: ini udah lanjut yaa~


End file.
